


A Big Sigh Of Relief:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cancer, Celebrations, Consensual, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Test Results, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & the team are waiting for some test results to come back, They were all nervous, Cause it's possible that Danny could have cancer, & they can lose him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This happens after Episode 5x18!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny & the team are waiting for some test results to come back, They were all nervous, Cause it's possible that Danny could have cancer, & they can lose him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This happens after Episode 5x18!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was worried about the test results, that were coming, as a result of visiting his doctor, He was not feeling so well, & went to see him, & after the exam, he referred him to a specialist, which scared him, & **_terrified_** his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

"It _could_ be nothing, Babe, We don't know for sure", The Former Seal had said, trying to reassuring him, as they drove to HQ, They knew that they had to tell the rest of their ohana, which is gonna be tough, Telling Grace Williams,  & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, his children, was devastating, Stan & Rachel Edwards, Danny's Ex-Wife, & her husband were understanding, & offered to help in any way that they can.

 

They told the team, as soon as they got in, Officer Kono Kalakaua cried, & the ex-surfer hugged her love ones & teammates, saying, "I am here for you, No matter what, Whatever you need, Brahs", as she composed herself. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly subtly wiped a tear from his left eye, "That goes double for me", The Hawaiian Native declared, as he hugged the couple. Captain Lou Grover tried to keep his anger to a simmer, "You don't even have to ask me, You can count on me, & Renee for everything & anything, You know that". Danny said, "It may not be nothing," as he leaned against the smart table, "Yeah, But for now, Danny wants today to be normal, like every other day", The Three Members promised them, & Danny's cell rang, making them jump up in shock.

 

"Yes, Detective Williams, Yes, Dr. Smith, Okay....Aha, Aha, Thank you, I will keep in touch, Yes, I am better now, Thanks for calling me", & the blond hangs up, & he looks over to his friends, with an unreadable expression, & then he smiled, & exclaimed, "Yes, Yes, Yes !!!", He said with happiness, exclaiming, "It's not cancer !", He was in a middle of a bone crushing group hug.

 

"I declare that we go out to celebrate, _**Tropics**_ on me tonight", The Seal said, as he hugged his lover to his side, "Oh yeah, When you decide that, Babe ?", "I made a promise to myself, that if you end up being okay from this, I am gonna treat us every Friday night, I thought Kono could do Tuesdays, Chin can do Thursdays,  & Lou could do Mondays", He was just full of happiness, he could burst.

 

"Sounds good to me, Boss, We're on this plan", Kono said, as she hugged the two men, "Danny, What caused you not feeling so well in the first place ?", Chin asked out of curiosity. The Former SWAT Commander said, "Yeah, What was it ?", "Low Iron Levels, I got to take a med with plenty of it, Eat even better than I had before", Danny said with a shrug. Everyone just let out a big sigh of relief, at that diagnosis, "Let's get to work, Cause tonight is all about fun". They all were heading back to their office, but Steve stopped him, & kissed him, "I love you", "Love you too, Super Seal", Danny said with a smile, as he returned the kiss, & they went on with their day, cause they want to get to **_Tropics_** , as soon as they can.

 

The End.


End file.
